The present disclosure relates generally to managing lines of an agricultural implement. In particular, the present disclosure relates to improving management by separating multiple lines (e.g., of multiple types) from one another on the agricultural implement.
An agricultural implement may include a toolbar that includes a number of row units. Each row unit may be configured to perform an agricultural operation such as planting fertilizing, or spraying. In the case of a planter or seeder, each row unit may be configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes components (e.g., a coulter(s), knife or knives, closing disc(s), packer wheel(s), etc.) for forming a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil, depositing the seeds, covering the seed with soil, and packing the soil over the deposited seed. The toolbar may also include moving parts, such as wing segments. The agricultural implements may include hydraulic fluid distribution system(s), compressed air distribution system(s), fertilizer distribution system(s), chemical distribution system(s), electrical wiring system(s), vacuum distribution system(s), seed distribution system(s), and the like. The systems may each include at least one line, such as a hose, cable, harness, or a combination thereof, among other lines, to achieve the purpose of the system.
When manipulating or operating the agricultural implement, the lines of the systems may get caught in pinch points (e.g., between wing segments, etc.) of the agricultural implement or blades and/or discs of the row units. Additionally, the lines may chafe against each other or portions of the agricultural implement when the agricultural implement is in operation. Moreover, rerouting lines of different systems (e.g., when replacing, removing, and/or adding different systems) may be inefficient if the lines are coupled to the agricultural implement using devices that do not enable ease of rerouting.